


The Bittersweet Phone Call

by D9CHEESE



Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, kaylor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D9CHEESE/pseuds/D9CHEESE





	The Bittersweet Phone Call

The following takes place on the night of February 11th, 2016.

**"I can't believe he would do such a horrible thing",** Karlie sadly thought to her self, as she was just getting home from a night of events. 

" **I have to call Tay, I just can't deal right now**. **I need to tell her how sorry I am for supporting a guy like him."** Karlie kicks off her heels, grabs her phone, and with a few tears running down her face, calls Taylor.

***Ring* *Ring* *Ri.. "Hey Kar"** Taylor said, sounding somewhat somber.

Before Taylor could say anything else, Karlie poured her heart out. **"Look, Tay, I'm extremely sorry about what happened tonight. I just can't believe he would say such awful things about you. I wish I wasn't there to hear that, I wish I didn't go in the 1st place. I wish I was with you right now."**

As Karlie started lightly sobbing, Taylor tried to comfort her. **"Aww, babe, please don't cry, you're gonna make me cry. You know how much I hate it when you're sad."  
**

**"Ok, sweetie"** Karlie said, **"I'll try and calm down."**

**"Now before you say anything else, I just want you to know I understand you were obligated to go, even after I mentioned that song and what it could contain. It was just words, and words can't hurt us if we don't let them",** Taylor Said with conviction. **  
**

Karlie, now cheered up a bit said **"You're right. We got to stay strong. We can't let anyone bring you, me, or any of our friends or family down. And also, he did not make you famous. You made you famous. You have worked extremely hard to get where you are today. You are one of the greatest, if not, the greatest inspiration in my life . You're my girl and I love you so much."**

**"Aww, Kar, you're gonna make me cry, that was so beautiful, just like you."**

**"You're beautiful too, just wish we were together so I can give you a big hug and a kiss."**

Taylor makes a kissy noise.

Karlie makes one back

They both laugh sweetly.

" **So, how are you doing after all of this?** " Karlie asked.

**"I'm doing OK, better after you called."**

**"Aww, I just hope this blows over sooner then later. I also hope I can get that picture I took wearing his shoes taken down by tomorrow, I never want to support him again."**

Taylor laughs in approval **"Don't worry hun, I know that was a brand deal thing, don't worry too much about it."**

**"I'll try not to. At least I'm signed with Adidas and not specifically with him. Oh, and he should know, The only one that's having sex with you, is me."  
**

Taylor squeals a little then giggles.

Karlie laughs somewhat mischievously then says **"Oh, you know I could make you feel incredible things."**

**"Oh... my... Karlie, stop being so naughty, that's not fair.**

**"Sorry my love, just stating the facts."**

Taylor laughs " **Well, you sure do know how to turn my oven on"**

**" Well Tay, I just hope It doesn't get too hot** **or else I'm just going to have to bust out the ice cubes again.** "

Taylor is silent for a moment while she has a flash back.

Karlie giggles and says " **Babe? You alright?** "

**"I'm...OK. Just thinking about...Ice cubes. That was definitely amazingly different. Who knew something so cold could get you so hot."**

**"I know right. Don't you just love trying new things?"**

**"Oh yeah...",** Taylor said, **"But it is pretty hilarious that most of the new things we do are things our shippers come up with in there sweet, sensual, and sometimes extremely sexy fan fiction stories."**

**"More like Fan non-fiction stories, am i right?"** Karlie said half serious, but then burst out laughing.

Taylor also burst out laughing.

**"But Tay, do you know what's the most amazing thing that happens after we've had our intimate fun in bed, or on the floor, or on the kitchen table, or in the hot tub, or on the lawn, or that one time in that limo....**

Taylor intercepted **. "Karlie, i get it, we like to sexually experiment in lots of different places, but I want to know the most amazing thing that happens."**

Karlie laughs **"Well, the most amazing thing happens right after we've both explored every inch of each others body, and hit our sexual climax. It's when we relax, lay side by side, and without a care in the world, just look into each others eyes.**

Taylor said lovingly, **"Yes, I love that very much.  I also love when after that, i get to hold you in my arms, and sing sweet nothings into your ear, while at the same time very gently running my fingertips across your skin."**

**"I so love your sweet sensual fingertip massages.  They are so relaxing."**

**"Aww, I love yours too Kar.**

After reminiscing a little more about there sweet, sensual, and sexual past experiences together, it was time to say goodnight.

**"Well Tay, It's time for me to go to sleep, got to get up early tomorrow."**

**"Aww, OK pumpkin."**

**"But before I do..."** Karlie then asked **"Could you please say my 3 favorite numbers?"**

**"Of course my love, of course."** Taylor then cleared her throat and continued. **"8...3...1...  8 letters..... 3 words....... 1 very special meaning.......  I...... Love......  You......."**

**"And I you, my Tay-Tay, and I you....."**

After a few moments of silence, they both said there goodbyes for the night and hung up.  Karlie then jumped into bed, closed her eyes, and almost instantly fell asleep.  She started dreaming of herself riding on a white horse.  She was on her way to see her princess, and she was hoping she would just say yes.  This is just one love story, that will never go out of style.


End file.
